wikimaxfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
RIP
Le protocole RIP RIP (Routing Information Protocol) est un protocole de routage. Il permet à chaque routeur de communiquer aux autres routeurs la distance qui les sépare du réseau, c’est-à-dire dans ce cas-ci le nombre de sauts. RIP est limité par quelques caractéristiques. Par exemple il ne supporte que 15 sauts au maximum, au delà de quoi les paquets sont détruits. De plus il ne tient compte que de la distance d’un point à un autre pour définir « sa » meilleure route, il ne prend pas en compte la bande passante ou tout autre paramètre qui peut influer sur la vitesse de transfert par exemple. RIP existe en version 1 et en version 2. La différence principale est que RIPv2 n’accepte pas les adresses réseau de type « classless » (dont le masque de sous-réseau ne correspond pas à une classe A, B ou C). Deplus RIPv1 broadcast ses routes, tandis que RIPv2 utilise du multicast. (Il consomme donc moins de ressources réseau). Configuration d'un routeur Cisco On souhaite que le routage complet du réseau 10.0.0.0 soit géré par RIP (que les différentes routes soient donc propagées entre les routeurs) et également la mise en place d'une route par défaut (vers l’extérieur du réseau). On va ici définir la route par défaut vers l’extérieur donc vers 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0, ensuite on va activer RIP, le passer en version 2 et définir les adresses de réseaux qu’il doit gérer. Pour finir on va lui dire de propager ses routes statiques (donc la route par défaut). Un petit détail à savoir, lorsqu’on active un protocole de routage, la configuration de’une « default-gateway » n’est pas prise en compte. On doit définir une route statique vers 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0. R(config)# ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 Serial 1/2 R(config)#router rip R(config-router)# version 2 R(config-router)# network 10.0.0.0 R3(config-router)# redistribute static R(config-router)# exit Voilà qui est fait, il reste maintenant à observer le résultat. Pour celà il suffit de visualiser la table de routage du routeur : R# show ip route Codes: C - connected, S - static, R - RIP, M - mobile, B - BGP D - EIGRP, EX - EIGRP external, O - OSPF, IA - OSPF inter area N1 - OSPF NSSA external type 1, N2 - OSPF NSSA external type 2 E1 - OSPF external type 1, E2 - OSPF external type 2 i - IS-IS, su - IS-IS summary, L1 - IS-IS level-1, L2 - IS-IS level-2 ia - IS-IS inter area, * - candidate default, U - per-user static route o - ODR, P - periodic downloaded static route Gateway of last resort is 10.0.3.5 to network 0.0.0.0 10.0.0.0/8 is variably subnetted, 5 subnets, 2 masks C 10.0.2.0/24 is directly connected, FastEthernet0/1 R 10.0.3.0/30 120/1 via 10.0.3.5, 00:00:14, Serial1/0 R 10.0.1.0/24 120/2 via 10.0.3.5, 00:00:14, Serial1/0 C 10.0.3.4/30 is directly connected, Serial1/0 R 10.0.4.0/24 120/1 via 10.0.3.5, 00:00:14, Serial1/0 R* 0.0.0.0/0 120/1 via 10.0.3.5, 00:00:14, Serial1/0 La lettre qui précède les lignes de routage indiquent d’où elles proviennent: C : Réseau directement connecté au routeur S : Route statique R : Route ajoutée par RIP * : Route par défaut, ici précédée de R puisqu’elle a été propagée par RIP Afficher le protocole de routage utilisé R#show ip protocols Propagation d'une route par défaut R(config-router)#default-information originate Ne pas envoyer d'informations de routage sur une interface Ceci peut être utilise afin de ne pas envoyer d'informations de routage inutiles sur une partie du réseau où aucun routeur n'est installé R(config-router)#passive-interface G0/0 La récapitulation automatique Le protocole RIPv2 récapitule automatiquement les réseaux au niveau des périphériques du réseau principal par défaut, tout comme le protocole RIPv1. Pour modifier le comportement par défaut de récapitulation automatique du protocole RIPv2, utilisez la commande du mode de configuration de routeur no auto-summary. Ainsi le protocole RIPv2 ne récapitule plus les réseaux dans leur adresse par classe au niveau des routeurs de périphérie. RIPv2 inclut maintenant tous les sous-réseaux et leurs masques appropriés dans ses mises à jour de routage. R(config-router)#no auto-summary